Bidet is more popular in Europe and Japan rather than in the United States because every house in the United States has showering system built therein. However, many immigrants to the United States from those countries brings bidet and custom of using it with them and spreads it throughout their communities because it is more convenient than taking a shower. Conventional bidet is produced for private use in a house. In spite of the huge numbers of public toilets on the street, there is no public bidet even in the Hotels. In these days, more people prefers bidet if they try it once because it is more clean and make them feel pleasant. Especially, ladies favor bidet because it is known to be good for their sanitary hygiene. Many ladies wait for public rest rooms equipped with bidets. For many paid public restrooms, it is useless when more than one-person get in the restroom with one token. Attaching coin collector to each toilet commode has no meaning at all. But, for bidet, it is very effective to control the use of it.
It is the purpose of the current application to provide a bidet system, which is installable in public restrooms and makes money for maintaining the bidet system. Another purpose of the current application is to improve the function of bidet responding to user's selection.